


True Colors

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [20]
Category: Criminal Minds, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was finally showing her true colors, having decided to stop hiding behind her tough-girl persona that she had used all of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/General Hospital  
Title: True Colors  
Characters: Derek Morgan and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Derek/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam was finally showing her true colors, having decided to stop hiding behind her tough-girl persona that she had used all of her life.  
A/N 1: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or General Hospital or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 160 words without title and ending.

A/N: 2: Many thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed this series. Hopefully it won't be too long between updates.

*True Colors*

Word used: THRILLED  
Drabble # 20

Derek's thrilled that Sam's turning over a new leaf. He's so happy that she's leaving crime behind and focusing on things that are better for her and living a better life.

When Sam told him that she wanted to become a PI, Derek knew that he would do anything and everything that he could to help make Sam's dream become a reality.

As these thoughts played in Derek's mind, he smiled at his girlfriend of two years. Sam was finally showing her true colors, having decided to stop hiding behind her tough-girl persona that she had used all of her life.

Derek knew that Sam was a good person. He also knew that no matter how many times he told Sam this, she wouldn't believe him until it finally sunk in.

Sam had to figure it out for herself and now that she was figuring that out, Derek couldn't wait to see how wonderful their lives were going to be.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
